The Way You See Me
by kasumi misuto
Summary: AU. Yang kutahu saat itu adalah dirinya yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik majalah lama dengan papan nama 'terlambat' yang tertera di dadanya.


The way you see me

.

.

Yang kutahu saat itu adalah dirinya yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik majalah lama dengan papan nama 'terlambat' yang tertera di dadanya.

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach beserta chara-chara nya adalah milik Tite Kubo

.

.

"Ohayou… Nanao-chan…. ayo cepetan bangun. Ada temenmu yang nungguin!"

Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidurku. Dengan cepat kubersihkan segala peralatan yang tercecer di ranjangku. Tadi malam aku sempat begadang gara-gara tugas MOS yang begitu banyak. Kemarin tidak terlalu menyusahkan karena hari pertama. Namun sekarang adalah hari kedua.

Hari yang penuh percobaan dan puncaknya!

Dengan mandi mode kilat, aku dapat menghampiri Isane yang sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Sambil berjalan, kupakai seluruh atribut yang dikhususkan untuk hari ini. Berbagai macam peralatan sudah kucek. Sedangkan Isane malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membantuku memasangkan tali raffia melingkar di leherku.

Lalu sambil melihat papan namaku, dia malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada yang salah ya?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku sudah males dibentak-bentak tak beralasan seperti kemarin hanya gara-gara sol sepatuku warnanya putih.

Namun setidaknya aku tidak segila teman sebangkuku yang aneh itu. Masa sol sepatunya diwarnai memakai spidol hitam? Untungnya spidolnya meluntur tepat ketika keluar areal sekolah.

Yeah, aku sempat menjulukinya kreatif…

.

Flashback on

"Hey! Kamu! Dari battalion mana!"

"Dari battalion 8, Kak."

"Walah! Sini! Ini sudah jam berapa?! Ha!"

Aku hanya menghela napas. Ada-ada aja sih tuh bocah. Sudah tahu ini adalah Masa Orientasi Siswa situ malah telat segala. Mana kakak Pembina kelas ini pada galak semua lagi!

Contohnya saja yang menegur tuh orang. Namanya Kak Kaien. Entah siapa nama akhirnya. Yang jelas dia tidak mau memberitahu kami nama lengkapnya. Untuk menghindarinya saja dia memakai seragam SMA yang tanpa ada name-tag nya.

Sebegitukah?

"Hai. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi, kak."

"Ya! Cepat masuk sana!"

Dan muncullah si rambut kebiruan jabrik itu. Sambil menunjukkan aura suram dia melihat-lihat seisi kelas. Dan muncullah aura yang membuatnya lebih suram lagi karena tidka ada bangku yang kosong. Namun auranya agak kembali cerah ketika melihat bangku di sebelahku.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!"

Kak Kaien malah memegang bahu tuh anak dan memutar-mutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti berharap ada sesuatu yang salah dan menempel di wajah anak itu. Setelah tidak menemukannya, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Yah! Sudah! Dipertahankan!"

Dia segera mengangguk balik dan menuju ke arahku.

"Boleh duduk sini ya! Yang lain pada penuh."

"Ya."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul rangkulan yang cukup kuat di antara kami berdua,ketika kami menoleh terlihatlah sang ketua kelas yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan senyum 5 watt nya dia membuatku agak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oh ya, Hisagi Shuuhei. Namamu?"

Oh, namanya Hisagi toh. Hisagi shuuhei.

"Ise Nanao," ucapku sambil menerima tawaran tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Lalu Kurosaki memberikan tangannya pada Hisagi dengan gaya meminta kenalan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Yoroshiku na," ucapnya. Hisagi-san malah menoleh ke arah lain.

"Udah kenal dari SMP, jeruk Sunkist!" ucapnya ketus yang membuahkan sebuah jitakan dari belakang yang berasal dari siswa berambut merah menyala, kalau tidak salah Abarai-san.

"HEH! Mana salammu sama teman yang udah menerima suka duka bersama sejak SD?!" ucapnya. Kurasa anak dari battalion 8 (kelas dibagi menjadi 10 bagian dengan masing-masing diberi sebutan battalion dari satu hingga sepuluh. Ada –ada saja para Senpai ini). Pada enggak 'penuh' semua.

Lalu tiba-tiba Abarai-san memegangi dagu Hisagi-san dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kak Kaien tadi. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Uwoohhhh…. Keren banget dah lu! Sembunyiin make apa!"

"Biasa aja kali. Gomen ne, Nanao-san. Tolong abaikan kedua orang ini. Maaf kalau mereka mengganggumu. Anggap saja seperti pepatah. Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu."

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah gokil mereka bertiga. Kurasa duduk bersama Hisagi-san cukup membuatku dapat hiburan.

"Enggak kalifah ya?"

"Ya pokoknya gitu lah."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku adalah anjingnya."

"Syukurlah kalau merasa…."

"APUAA!"

Dan tawaku sudah tidak dapat kusembunyikan lagi. Akhirnya aku hanya membuat mereka malu sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Semuanya! Berdiri! Cepat-cepat! Yang perempuan akan diperiksa oleh Kak Sung-sun! yang cowok akan diperiksa oleh Kak Kaien."

Aku dan yang lainnya segera berdiri di atas kursi. Kak Sung-sun ya? Kudengar dia adalah ketua dari ekskul sastra Inggris. Dia hanya memperhatikan pakaian dan kerapian para cewek sambil menarik sabuk dan dasi kami agar lebih rapi.

"Itu sepatumu. Masih ingat peraturan untuk memakai sepatu hitam?"

"Iya kak. Ini hitam."

"Oh…. Kurasa kacamatamu hanya untuk lensa minus ya? Enggak untuk mengantisipasi buta warnamu ya? Apakah kamu tidak bisa membedakan antara sepatu yang hitam polos dengan sepatu yang ada putihnya?"

Wasalam dah….

Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sesial orang yang disebelahku.

Kak Sung-sun memang agak berbeda dengan Kak Kaien yang ganas-nya minta ampun.

Dan ketika sampai di depan Hisagi-san, dia memperhatikan hingga detil dan nyaris membuat Hisagi bingung harus bersikap gimana. Dan tangannya menyentuh sol sepatu lalu dia menemukan residu spidol hitam.

"Ini apa?"

Andaikan ini adalah anime, Hisagi pasti sudah tidak berbentuk lagi gara-gara melting akibat kehabisan keringat dingin.

.

.

Flashback off

Kenangan itu membuatku tertawa sendiri disamping Isane yang melongo bak ikan koi peliharaannya keluarga Kuchiki. Yah biarlah, kalau kujelaskan mungkin dia malah bingung.

"Hoy… tungguin!"

Dan orang yang mau kuceritakan pada Isane malah muncul sambil berlari dan menenteng…

Sepatu?!

Dan aku baru tahu kalau dia malah tak bersepatu. Aneh tuh anak. Dan dimulutnya ada roti lapis yang masih habis separuh.

"Ternyata rumahmu disini ya? Kalau kapan-kapan mampir bisa kan?" ucapnya sambil menghabiskan roti lapisnya dengan kecepatan alien. Isane yang awalnya mau menutup mulutnya malah melongo lagi.

"Kenalin, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Ko-Kotetsu Isane. Kamu juga murid baru di SMA Karakura?"

"Iya, sekelas lagi pas MOS ini sama temenmu ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk diriku. Aku mengangguk. Sambil mempercepat jalan kami saling mengecek bawaan masing-masing. Siapa tahu ada yang kurang ataupun ketinggalan.

"Sou ka… battalion 4 ne… kalau enggak salah Kakak pembinamu itu Kak Hanataro ya… kakak yang super duper sabar…"

"Kok tahu?"

"Ya tahu lah…"

Kami segera berlari ke dalam kelas masing-masing ketika dua orang kak Pembina mengejar kami sambil menyuruh-nyuruh segera masuk kelas. Dan anehnya Hisagi tetap memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"Maaf nih sebelumnya, kau begadang ya?" tanyanya ketika kami mempersiapkan buku catatan kami. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku sambil memandangnya.

"Kelihatan ya?"

"Jelas. Tapi lebih mending make kacamata. Coba kalau enggak, masa aku di kelas duduk sama Panda?"

"Nice Pun."

"Enggak kerasa malahan kalau lagi mantun gitu."

Keberadaan Hisagi, Abarai serta Kurosaki membuat suasana di sekitarku makin ramai. Meskipun hanya tiga hari kami bersama (bahkan di hari kedua kami berkumpul di depan kelas sehabis pulang sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas) rasanya aku telah mengenal mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Woaahhhhh… besok adalah hari terakhir my men…." Ucap Abarai sambil berselebrasi di depan Kurosaki yang masih sibuk dengan denah sekolahnya. Yup, tugas itu akan dikumpulkan di hari terakhir. Aku telah selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Tinggal menunggu nih 3 orang yang amburadul ini.

"Nanao-san enggak dihitung neh?" tanya Hisagi-san. Aku menjitak kepalanya karena perhatiannya yang teralihkan oleh selebrasi Abarai yang baru selesai menggambar peta separuh bagian dari kertas A4. Hisagi sendiri memang sudah selesa namun arah mata angin miliknya amburadul.

"Sudah selesai! Muahahaha!" ucap Kurosaki-san sambil menenteng dan memamerkan miliknya. Tiba-tiba kertas miliknya direbut dan diteliti oleh Hisagi-san.

"Uwohhh… keren-keren nih,"ucapnya sambil menyiapkan kertas putih yang baru sambil menaruh kertas milik Kurosaki-san di atasnya. "Jiplak ah…"

"Woi! Aku juga mau!"

Dan terjadilah perkelahian amburadul yang membuat Isane menghampiriku.

"Oh Isane, sudah selesaikah kelompokmu?" tanyaku. Isane mengangguk dan menunjuk ketiga orang yang malah sibuk rebutan selembar kertas denah.

"Biarin aja deh. Ayo pulang. Udah enggak ada tugas lagi kan?"

"Ayo!"

"Minna, aku sama Isane pulang dulu ya… jaa ne…"

"Woy!"

.

.

.

"Walah.. udah ada tanda nama-namanya nih! Weleh-weleh, kau masuk ke kelas sepuluh delapan ya… aku di… wah! Aku sekelas sama kamu!" ucap Abarai-san sambil meneliti nama-nama yang terjejer di papan pengumuman mengenai siswa-siswi baru yang telah dibagi-bagi tiap-tiap kelas.

"Yah… enggak sekelas lagi yah!" ucap Kurosaki-san. Dia melihat-lihat lembaran lain dan menemukan namanya.

"Wah! Aku masuk disini neh… di kelas sepuluh satu! Kelasnya paling full-IT men!"

"Terus aku dimana?"

Aku mencoba mencarikan nama Hisagi-san dan menemukannya di kelas sepuluh Sembilan. Yang merupakan kelas 'bangunan' baru tiga tahun lalu. Kelasnya memang bertempatan dekat dengan kantin, halaman parkir dan pintu belakang sekolah.

"Puahahahaha! Selamat ya Hisagi! Jadi penghuni terakhir! Di pojok belakang pula!" ucap Kurosaki-san. Tiba-tiba Abarai-san menggandeng tanganku dan memamerkannya pada kedua orang yang masih saling ejek itu.

"NEH! Aku sama Nanao-san. Selamat tinggal untuk kehidupan lama kita!"

"Entah kenapa kalian berdua kaya orang mau kawinan."

Aku segera melepaskan gandengannya dan menarik baju Isane yang juga mash bingung mencari-cari namanya.

"Aku juga sekelas dengan Isane. Oh ya aku lupa. Kenalin, ini Isane."

"Kotetsu Isane desu…." Ucapnya sambil ber-ojigi ria. Yang lain pada mangap (kecuali Hisagi-san yang Cuma cengengesan enggak jelas).

"Renji Abarai desu."

"Kurosaki Ichigo desu."

"Udah kenal kan desu…"

"HE?!"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan yang tidak bermutu antara ketiga cowok di depanku ini. Isane hanya tersenyum geli melihat mereka bertiga.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kamu tiap mau berangkat sekolah selalu tersenyum sendiri," ucapnya. Yah, inilah akibat dari pergaulan bersama mereka yang begitu aneh namun menyenangkan.

Namun mengingat hari esok dengan penempatan kelas yang baru, entah kenapa aku merasa agak sepi meskipun ada Isane dan Abarai-san. Apa yang kurang ya?

Kutatap kedua cowok bersurai merah dan biru itu. Apakah karena mereka berdua yang akan menempait kelas yang berbeda ya?

"Wah! Udah jam segini! Aku masih mau nemenin Aniki buat jalan-jalan ke pasar loak! Udah dulu ya! Aku mau nemuin Aniki-ku dulu!" ucap Hisagi-san sambil berlari menuju ke parkiran plus menelepon seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Isane dan dia mengangguk. Dan di depan sekolah kami pun berpisah. Isane dan aku berjalan ke arah timur, sedangkan Abarai-san dan Kurosaki-san menuju ke arah selatan. Dalam perjalanan Isane memintaku untuk bercerita mengenai trio gokil itu. Dan dia tidak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Dan kau tahu ulah mereka ketika selesai MOS selesai?"

"Kami-sama! Rasanya pipiku sudah kecapekan buat senyum…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang pengemudi motor melewati kami. Dia bahkan memberikan sapaan pada kami yang saat itu masih memproses informasi visual yang baru kami dapatkan.

"Isane-san… Nanao-san… duluan ya…." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan yang diboncengnya malah menjitak kepalanya.

"Woy Baka! Konsentrasi kalau mengendara!"

"Urusai na Aniki! Kalau kau jitak terus kepalaku bisa-bisa kita nyasar ke empang Mbah Yamamoto!"

"Makanya lihat jalan! Jangan meleng ke cewek melulu!"

Dan yang kami lihat adalah Hisagi yang sedang membonceng Kak Kaien. Isane menoleh ke arahku. Kalau dari penampilan sih bisa dibilang Kak Kaien itu _clone_ –nya Hisagi. Tapi masa iya sih…

' _Aku masih mau nemenin Aniki buat jalan-jalan ke pasar loak!'_

Aniki….

Jangan bilang kalau Hisagi itu adiknya Kak Kaien?!

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

My first fanfiction in Bleach fandom. Review..?

See you in the next chapter…. =,=b


End file.
